User blog:Goopking/New list of System Purge Tropes
Bored, so I'm doing these again. *'Absurdly Sharp Blade:' Anomaly-036 is a ninja sword sharpened down, not to the width of an atom, but to the width of a single quark. *'After Action Report:' All of the documents. *'Amusement Park of Doom:' Anomaly-008 presumably resides in one of these. *'An Ice Person:' Anomaly-029, "Frozen Joe" *'And I Must Scream:' Anomaly-058 is "Mr. Beaky", a man who was surgically altered to vaguely resemble an octopus, Human Centipede-style. *'Artifact Collection Agency:' The Department of Paranormal Anomalies *'Artifact of Doom:' Many of them. *'Bears Are Bad News:' Anomaly-022 (the Headless Bear) *'Big Creepy-Crawlies:' Anomaly-011 is an 80-foot termite tower with foot-long termites. *'Big Eater:' Anomaly-027 and Anomaly-032. Anomaly-071 turns its victims into one. *'Bigger on the Inside:' Anomaly-001 is a doorway leading to a black void dimension even though the door is inside a tiny shack. *'Black Box:' Anomaly-068 can change any object placed inside into any state of matter. *'Blessed With Suck:' Anomaly-030 grants anyone who takes a bite infinite knowledge, but later kills them horribly. *'Body Horror:' Too much to list. Anomaly-031, Anomaly-058, and Anomaly-089 are prime examples. *'Brown Note:' Anomaly-096 is a music box that will generate a nuclear explosion if allowed to finish its song. *'Canada, Eh?:' Anomaly-056 is a phone that makes people afraid they'll be murdered by a Canadian man. *'Captured Super Entity:' Duh. *'Christmas Episode:' Anomaly-105 is the most horrifying example possible: it's Krampus. *'The Comically Serious:' The anomaly reports are written in an entirely serious tone, no matter how absurd the topic might be. *'Cool Train:' Anomaly-031 is a train made out of human flesh. *'Cosmic Horror Story' *'Driven to Suicide:' Anomaly-016 once did this to someone who had been exposed to it after having a smiley face drawn on its surface (the person killed themselves because everything else in life was such a letdown now). Anomaly-051 also does this to anyone exposed to it. *'Eldritch Abomination:' Many. **Whatever inhabits the abyss of Anomaly-001 **Anomaly-065 (the Invisible Entity) **Anomaly-089 (the Angry Flesh) **Whatever inhabits Anomaly-094 (Cthulhu's Trunk) *'The End of the World as We Know It:' Many of the anomalies are able to end the world, such as Anomaly-089 and potentially Anomaly-001. *'Everything's Better with Dinosaurs:' Anomaly-060 (the Philosoraptor) *'Everything's Squishier with Cephalopods:' Anomaly-082 (the Mimic Octopus) *'Evil Phone:' Not necessarily evil, but Anomaly-056 *'Extreme Omnivore:' Anomaly-027 and Anomaly-032. *'Extranormal Prison:' The whole point of the DPA. *'Fantastic Flora:' Anomalies-002, 028, *'Feathered Fiend:' Anomaly-092 is an unintentional one. *'Giant Flyer:' Anomaly-090 is a giant blimp-like whale that floats above Antarctica. *'Humanoid Abomination:' Anomaly-067, the Lord of All Deer. Also, Anomaly-097 (the Omnicidal Maniac) and Anomaly-105 (Krampus). *'In a Single Bound:' This tends to happen to anyone who rides Anomaly-023 *'Katanas Are Just Better:' Anomaly-036 is a katana sharpened to the width of a qwark. *'Offscreen Reality Warp:' Anomaly-045 is a ball of clay that changes shape when not looked at. Anomaly-066 is a snowglobe that changes displays when not looked at. *'Omnicidal Maniac:' Anomaly-097. That's actually its codename. *'Walking Wasteland:' Anomaly-092, a flamingo that causes all nearby organic matter to burst into flames. *'Wendigo:' Anomaly-067, the Lord of All Deer, is implied to be a sapient version of this. Category:Blog posts